


she is so lovely, she makes me feel high

by jantojodes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Lesbian, One Shot, TARDIS - Freeform, classic yaz blushing over the doctor, just some good gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantojodes/pseuds/jantojodes
Summary: on a quiet but restless night, just the doctor and yasmin khan are aboard the tardis. yaz is fuelled with adrenaline after a busy day, so the doctor shows her something to pass the time.title from only heather by wild nothing
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	she is so lovely, she makes me feel high

Sound carries through the TARDIS, as Yasmin Khan found out, whilst laying in bed one night, not too long after she began travelling, listening to the footsteps of the Timelord whilst she tinkered with the console. She could be far down a corridor and still be heard like she was next door. Some nights, she could hear little conversations the woman had with herself and the spaceship and fell asleep to the lullaby of the Doctor. The whistle of the kettle was her alarm on most mornings, Graham being the first one up to join the Doctor in the kitchen for a cuppa. These little noises served as comfortable reminders of how safe she felt aboard the ship, tucked up in cotton sheets, floating about in some corner of the universe.

This thought clung to the police officer's mind one particularly restless night as she listened to the white noise of a running shower. She felt wide-awake, bursting with energy, which she knew was due to the remaining adrenaline she had after stopping a bomb from destroying an alien planet mere seconds from its detonation. An average day with the Doctor. The boys decided to sleep in their own beds after such event, but Yaz found no peace at her flat, so it was just her and the Doctor for a night.

After deciding she was getting nowhere with just laying in her bed, she pulled herself up and out of her room. A hot chocolate was on her mind now, hopeful that it could aid to calm her body. She tip-toed down the warmly lit corridor, rubbing her eyes. After looking up and letting her eyes adjust, she saw the bathroom door creak open, and a dripping wet Doctor walk out, a towel wrapped around her pale body. Water fell from her blonde strands that were almost springing up into curls. The two caught eye contact and stayed silently staring for a long three seconds, Yaz's cheeks bright red, her heart beating unnaturally fast, sweat forming, butterflies swarming in her stomach - she felt high - until the Timelord broke the silence.

"Can't sleep?" the Doctor smiled.

"How'd you know?" Yaz chuckled, trying to keep calm despite her friend's state.

"Ah, I'm a psychic, me," she smiled. "An' I can't blame you after today,"

"Yeah," Yaz's eyes flicked to the floor and she sighed. "Today was quite somethin',"

"Tell you what. Meet me in the kitchen after I get m'self sorted an' all that," she pointed to herself. "We can 'ave a chat to waste time until you comedown from the adrenaline,"

"Okay, sure," Yaz smiled, ignoring her cheeks filling with heat. 

Ten minutes passed before the Doctor joined her in the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of tea with the kettle Yaz had put on, and the brunette watched as she overloaded the drink with cubes of sugar, dressed in comfortable apparel, her hair just towel dry. They were sat next to each other on the stools behind the breakfast bar. The two women often came to chat here, always enjoying their time alone together. 

Yaz sipped from her cup of hot chocolate. "H-how do you make yourself busy? At night, I mean? You told me you rarely sleep, so how do you keep yourself from getting bored? If I'm gonna have restless nights like these I need tips,"

She raised her eyebrows, "Good question, actually. Never really thought about it. I s'ppose I usually have things to fix in the TARDIS - earlier I had a neuron composer modulator that wasn't transmitting any energy to the time compo-gulator-" she took a quick sip of her tea to stop herself from rambling. "Back to the question! It's either fixing things or reading that keeps me going,"

"Don't you ever go off on little adventures by yourself?"

"Sometimes," she smiled. "Never dangerous ones, guess the TARDIS keeps me safe to come back for you lot. Just little fun ones,"

Yaz smiled. "I could come with you some time, whenever I can't sleep, or the boys are away, or-"

"I'd love that," she turned her head and looked at her companion. Yaz's heart skipped a beat. "In fact, speaking of love, I have something I'd _love_ to show you," 

The Doctor took the brunette's hand in her own and lead her into the console room. Yasmin's breath shallowed at such intimacy. She flicked a few buttons, pulled a leaver and once the ship landed, she clicked her fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open. The landscape behind left the younger woman speechless; an array of stars, colours intertwining, pouring into each other like paint. Hues of blue, purple, green and yellow burst like fireworks across the space. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she sat down beside the open doors, her legs dangling. Yaz sat beside her, her legs crossed, safe on the floor.

"I've never seen anything like it,"

"I stumbled across it on one of my little adventures one night," she grinned. "It's a huge galaxy, the colours are formed by the different coloured stars. And guess what it's called?"

"What?"

"The Khan galaxy,"

Yaz's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You're joking,"

"Ok, well, technically it isn't," she laughed. The brunette nudged her. "It technically isn't called anything. Not that I know of. So I named it after you,"

The two women turned and looked at each other. "Doctor- I- Thank you," she rested her head on her shoulder.

There was a moment of silence which was interrupted by a yawn. "I'm finally tired," Yaz sighed. Now, she didn't want to sleep.

"Go and rest then, Yasmin Khan,"

"Only if you'll come with me." Yaz looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Course."

Yaz tucked herself into bed and shut her eyes, finally drifting off into sleep. The Doctor slid under the sheets beside her, gazing upon her companion's resting face.

"Oh, Yaz," she stroked her thumb across her cheek. "My Yaz," she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams," The Doctor closed her eyes.

Yasmin smiled, her eyes still closed, and let herself fall into a deep sleep, listening to the Doctor's lullaby of breathing without the aid of the TARDIS walls.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! feel free to leave feedback/requests xx


End file.
